


Singel and wants to do something about it

by Saku015



Series: HQ Next Gen Captains Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Gen, HQ Next Gen Captains Week, Humor, M/M, Nicknames, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Relationship Discussions, next gen captains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The Next Gen Captains gather together and talk about everything, but captain-things. Oh and a Terushima Yuuji supporting squad is forming as well.





	Singel and wants to do something about it

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Relationships.

”I am so happy that you two could make it!” Ennoshita said, smiling at the Tokyo captains. 

It was the end of March, which meant they still had a few weeks before the beginning of their third high school year, so the Next Gen Captains persuaded Akaashi and Kenma to pay them a visit. Akaashi brushed a curly lock behind his ear and Kenma hid his face into his PSP. Yeah, he had been interacting with these people via group chat, but meeting in person was totally different.

”No, it is us who are grateful for the invitation,” Akaashi said to Ennoshita, smiling back at him. He liked the new captain. He could keep the hyperactive players at bay and two years beside Bokuto-san made Akaashi learn how important that talent really was. ”Both of us were excited. Kenma too, even if he did not show it.”

Kenma let out a small noise of discomfort, concentrating on his game even more. Though, he could not block out the noises around him completely – which led to a blush appearing on his face.

”I really wanted to meet Ken-chan in real life too!” Terushima said happily. ”In the chat, you were so cool!” For a moment, he wanted to slap Kenma on his back as a gesture of appreciation, but had to remind himself that the other was not a fan of physical contacts.

”Uh… thanks,” Kenma mumbled, being really happy because of his long hair, so the others could not see how pink his ears were.

”Hey!” Futakuchi interrupted on an indignant voice. ”Aren’t I supposed to be ’Ken-chan’?” He asked, pouting at Yuuji.

”You can be ’Ken-chan No. 2’ from now on,” Yuuji announced and Futakuchi’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. ”Anyways, doesn’t Aone have some cute nickname for you too?”

”I-it is totally different from that!” Futakuchi stuttered and hid his face behind his tea cup – a really rare occurrence. ”He only calls me ’Futa’. It does not count as a nickname.”

”Like hell it is!” Yahaba and Shirabu yelled at the same time and Kenma flinched because of the sudden noise. It did not miss Ennoshita’s attention who smiled softly.

”You are really like a kitten, Kenma,” he said and Kenma’s blush deepened even more.  


”Really, Kenma? Has Kuroo-san got any nickname for you?” Terushima asked and Kenma looked at him from underneath his bangs.

”From what do you think we are together?” He asked on a timid voice, but his companion’s collective ’Oh, please!’ look persuaded him that there was no need to deny it. ”He calls me ’kitten’,” he mumbled, nearly audible and had a feeling that his face could not be redder.

”It is so adorable!” Shirabu said with a dreamy sigh. ”I wish Semi-san would do the same too!”

”Why, Shirabu?” Yahaba asked and because of his tone, Shirabu felt his blood boil. ”He already calls you ’brat’, which is the perfect nickname in my opinion.” Shirabu grabbed a pillow to throw it at the other, but Akaashi stopped him just in time. Ennoshita let out a sigh of relief. He knew that his mother would not be happy if they ruined the living room.

”What about you, Ennoshita?” Yahaba asked after lowering his arms from in front of his face.

”Tanaka has just started to call me on my given name, so for me, it is a huge step forward,” Ennoshita said, smiling. The memory of how flustered his hyperactive boyfriend was when he called him ’Chikara’ for the first time always warmed his heart.  


”Your boyfriends, at least, call you different nicknames. Bokuto-san only calls me on my family name, using different length for it each time,” Akaashi said, but there was no bite in his words. In fact, there was a light smile on his lips and his cheeks titled pink.

”It is so annoying though,” Kenma mumbled quietly. ”Especially when he is whining. Once, he was clinging to Keiji’s waist as Keiji was walking through the Nekoma gym and straightforward ignored him,” Kenma said and everyone burst out laughing.

”What can I say? He was extra whiny that day and it pissed me off a bit,” Akaashi admitted, his shoulders still shaking.

”I have never seen Keiji pissed before. It was scary,” Kenma said and meant it. The dark look in his friend’s eyes and the fact that even Kuroo kept his distance from the younger raven were enough proof that Akaashi was not at his best right then.

”You guys are so lucky!” Yuuji sighed, throwing himself backwards. He landed on the carped where he stretched out his limbs. ”All of you are in a loving relationship with your boyfriends,” he said, then his lips turned into a smirk. ”Though, poor Shigeru-chan only has a dog at home.”

”Hey!” Shigeru protested and poked Yuuji on the stomach. ”He is a great guy and maybe the most romantic person I have ever known!” Seeing the disbelieving looks the others sent to him, he felt an urge to protect Kyoutani. ”He invited me over this Christmas while his parents were away and waited me with a romantic dinner!”

”If you do not mind, we are not interested in what happened afterwards,” Akaashi said and Yahaba blushed.

”Haha, I am starting to like you more and more, Akaashi!” Yuuji said, laughing, then turned his gaze back to the ceiling. ”I am head over heels in love with our former manager, but I know that there is no way that something would happen between us,” he said, then closed his eyes in defeat. ”She graduated and I did not say anything.”

”Your former manager – the girl who promised that she would spank all of you?” Ennoshita asked and Yuuji nodded.

”Hana-chan is such a badass!” When the others cocked their heads to the side, he continued. ”She lets me call her ’Hana-chan’ in private. I am the only guy who can call her that in the team.”

”Then what are you waiting for, idiot?!” Futakuchi asked and pulled Yuuji up by his arm. ”She is still in Miyagi, right?”

”Y-yeah, but-”

”Then go to her house, confess, then come back and tell us everything!” Yahaba encouraged him with a huge smile. 

Ennoshita stood up, walked up to Yuuji and turned him towards the door.

”But what if she says no?” Yuuji asked with uncertainty in his voice.

”Then you can cry yourself out on six boys’ shoulders. We are here to support you, Terushima!” Shirabu reassured him, sending him a thumbs up.

”The players of Johzenji never turn down a challenge, right?” Ennoshita asked with a kind smile.

A huge grin appeared on the blond’s face as he nodded. In the next moment, he was out of the door and Kenma sighed.

”I hope thing will turn out well for him,” he said, looking at his captain friends. ”He deserves it.”


End file.
